Drabbles to Chew On
by Tarnished Secret
Summary: Collection of drabbles that were inspired by...Drabbles! Pairings depend on what I write. Info at start of each drabble. R&R please.
1. The One with Ed's Cold

**Hey guys who are reading this:wave: I've lately been reading lots of drabbles, and they have inspired me to try my hand at them. If you like drabbles, I highly recommend fireun's fics. **

**So, bear with me. I'm sure that my drabbles will improve…I hope. **

**I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, this disclaimer is intended to last throughout the whole fic. **

_**DRABBLE THE FIRST**_

**Pairings: Ed/Winry. **

**Word Count: 216**

**Rated: T for language. **

"Grr…" Colonel Mustang growled as he punched in a telephone number for the twelfth time. In the corner of the room Hawkeye looked on, amused. "Why isn't he answering…!"

"Sir, he's on leave. He may not see fit to—"

"Can it Hawkeye, he should always be ready for the command to leave, and that means **PICKING UP THE DAMN PHONE!**"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ed, can't I **please **answer the phone!" Winry asked, wincing as it rang for the twelfth time. Ed smiled.

"Eh, go ahead. But I can't talk." Winry sighed and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"**FINALLY YOU PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE! WE NEED YOU IN CENTRAL FULLMETAL, SO GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OVER HERE NOW!**"

Winry gently put the phone back on the cradle and turned to a laughing Ed. "Who…Who was that?" She asked.

"That, my friend," He replied. "Was Colonel Roy Mustang. One helluva temper, I must say, I **told **him…" The phone rang, and Ed strolled over and grabbed it. "**I'M SICK MUSTANG! COFF COFF!**" Pretending to cough aroused a real coughing fit and the sick alchemist lay back down. Winry caught the phone by the dangling cord.

"Hello?"

"Winry…What's gotten into Ed!"

"Oh…Hello Al…How goes the shopping?" Ed moaned on the couch as Winry choked back a smile and laugh.


	2. The One with Cain

**Disclaimer: Previous Chapter.**

**Pairings: Fury/Havoc, I guess you could call it.**

**Word Count: 192**

**Rating: K+ for the mention of eating cute gray tabby cats and Black Hayate.**

"Whatcha got there Fury?" Havoc drawled, chewing on the ever-present cigarette.

"A kitten," The Lieutenant mumbled, scratching the afore-mentioned feline behind the ears. "I gotta find him a home soon, though."

Havoc reached over Fury's shoulder, picking up the gray tabby **(A/N Aww…Ya gotta agree, those are some of the cutest) **by the scruff of the neck. Fury gasped a little, perhaps remembering the Black Hayate incident. Havoc twirled the cat around, inspecting it from all sides. The kitty mrowed in displeasure, showing its white incisors. "Looks cute…Sorta like an army type-a cat." Havoc reported, setting the kitten down on the floor and watching it chase light. "Hows about I take 'em off your hands?" **(A/N I have no idea as to whether or not Havoc lives in the dorms. I don't think so, since he almost took Black Hayate. And you can't have pets in the dorms, hence Fury's problem.) **

"You're not gonna…Eat him…Are you?" Fury asked in a wobbling voice.

"Naw," Havoc said off-handedly. As Fury breathed a sigh of relief, he heard Havoc talk to the cat as he walked away. "C'mon Cain, I'll show you your new abode."


	3. The One with the Peppers

**Oroko: Thank you! That made me feel all WARM inside. **

**Pairing: Non-existent. Well, I guess you could call it Ed/Mustang's couch and Mustang/Hott peppers. **

**Word Count: 131**

**Rating: T, courtesy of Mustang.**

"Hello Ed, Al," The Flame Alchemist greeted the Elrics. Ed's frown increased.

"Colonel Sarcasm," Ed muttered. Mustang growled quietly. Ed strode to the couch in Mustang's office. He collapsed, sighing as he sunk into the cushions. "Mustang," he corrected himself. Mustang's eye twitched.

"Ed, at least **act **like you have one once of respect in you," The Colonel spat. Ed glanced up at him before sinking further into the cushiony warmth. Al shifted from foot to foot. Roy sighed. "We have a mission for you FullMetal. You get to go North." He replaced his stern expression with a dreamy look. "Bet there are a lotta hot—"

"Mustang!" Ed exclaimed, shooting up. He pointed a finger at Roy accusingly. "That's no way to get promoted!"

"I was going to say PEPPERS!"

**I don't own the "Bet there are a lotta hot" and "I was going to say PEPPERS!". Those belong to my friend Jess—I mean Sesshomaru. **


	4. The One with the Cig

**Okay, yay, new drabble… **

**Thanks to Freanch-fri-freak for reviewing. **

**Dedicated to Lyriel, for saying, "Yeah, that pairing might work." I hope it does! **

**Pairings: Eh, find out later. **

**Word Count: 270 (okay, so technically none of these are real drabbles. ) **

**Rating: K, maybe K? **

Another all-nighter, watching everyone else leave to their homes.

Except…One person more then usual stayed tonight…

And Hawkeye couldn't help but wonder why.

After working quietly for around ten minutes First Lieutenant Hawkeye had had it. "Havoc, what are you still doing here?" Second Lieutenant Havoc looked up with a start at his superior.

"Whadya mean?"

"I mean," the Lieutenant started, shuffling the stack of papers she had been working on. "That usually you take off around the time the Colonel does, and he's been long gone and you're still here." Havoc leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table.

"Eh, I don't have a date tonight and thought I'd stick around so that maybe I can leave early tomorrow." Hawkeye set the papers down and stared at the Lieutenant, who nervously chewed on his cigarette some more.

"Jean, you know you're not allowed to have cigarettes in here." She said, turning back to the next pile of folders and papers.

Havoc gave a quiet sigh of relief at the gun that remained in Hawkeye's holster and not in her hand, then sat up. "Hey! How come you didn't tell me that during the day and just told me now!"

"Because, Havoc, cigarette smoke gives me a horrible headache if I smell too much of it, and you're smoking twice as many now then when everyone else was here." Havoc blushed and put out his cigarette before working on his stack of papers. "Although you're cute when you chew your cig nervously."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, did you say something?"

"Nothing Havoc, get back to work."


	5. The One with RoyAi

**I'M SORRY! I uploaded this like a week ago. I forgot to put it on the story though…**

**Freanch-fri-freak—Thank you. I'm only writing right now because of your review! **

**Pairings: RoyAi, dedicated to xeledhwenx, for being nice and helping me download the FMA soundtrack and obsessing over afore-mentioned pairing. **

**Word Count: 236**

**Rating: K**

Life as Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye can be pretty rough. Day in and day out, working hard with long hours, and trying to convince others to do the same.

One night, around 11'o'clock, everyone else had left, excepting the ever-persistent Lieutenant. Hawkeye finished a case file and slipped it under the Colonel's shut office door. He always locks it, and if Hawkeye needs to give something to him she slips it under the door, where he'll be sure to see it the next morning.

Walking down the hallway Hawkeye heard a door open and started, turning around. Roy Mustang himself was staring at her with a bemused expression. "Leaving so soon Hawkeye?" He asked amusingly.

Hawkeye quickly saluted. "No sir, I was just going back to finish another report. But," Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

" May I have permission to ask a personal question?" He nodded. "What are you doing here so late Colonel?"

"Meaning?"

"Normally you're the first out the door."

"Eh, something caught my eye and told me to stay awhile." Mustang leaned against the wall in a relaxed fashion.

"Perhaps the huge stack of papers yet to be completed on your desk, Colonel?"

"Sure." He grinned at her. "Now go home Hawkeye. We all appreciate your work, but you won't be able to do much of it if you're dead on your feet."

"Yes sir." She saluted one last time before heading home.

**REVIEW, and if you have a pairing you want me to see, just tell me when you review! (Omigod, that rhymes!)…And I'll consider the pairing for my next drabble(s). **

**But if I don't like the pairing, chances are I won't do it. XD So send in good pairings! **


	6. The One with the AutoMail Mixup

**I may have spelled "Risenbool" wrong, because I'm too lazy to look it up. **

**Freanch-fri-freak: Thank you! Yay! I have something I'm good at! **

**Yes, go Hawkeye/Havoc! **

**Pairings: None**

**Word Count: 282**

**Rating: T for language**

Winry paused from her work on a new auto-mail design. There had been a crash outside, and a dog was whimpering. "Den?" She questioned, walking outside. Her dog was lying on the path, crying. Winry crouched down next to Den and looked him over. There wasn't any blood or anything that looked like a wound on him, but something made him fall.

"Hey, Den, 'kin you get up?" She asked him. The dog, as if understanding her, tried to stand on his legs, but his auto-mail one wouldn't support him and he fell. Winry stood there, shocked. "Ed's gonna hate me!" She suddenly wailed.

**CENTRAL**

"Brother!" Al leapt forward just in time to catch Edward as he fell.

"Dammit! Why do I keep falling!" The older brother asked furiously, shaking his auto-mail leg. The leg's weight swung him around, almost causing him to fall again.

"Perhaps you shrunk, FullMetal?" Mustang offered, coming outside to see what the commotion was. Hawkeye, Havoc, and the rest of his "crew" came to the hallway as well.

"I'm trying to give you a report, **Mustang**," Ed said between gritted teeth. "But my leg isn't working, and I just got back from Risenbool!" Havoc stooped down to observe his leg.

"That looks kinda big for ya, chief." Edward steamed.

"Are you implying… That I'm short!" Everyone stared. "I'm gonna call Winry." Ed stomped into Mustang's office and dialed the number.

"Hello Rockbellauto-mailprostheticlimboutfitters!" Winry answered, talking quickly.

"Winry!" He said threateningly.

"ED! Hi…Um…Something wrong?"

"My leg isn't working!" Winry laughed nervously.

"About that…I mighta…See, Den needed a new leg when you did, and Grandma said I could handle it…And I might of…Mixed them up." She finished quietly.

"**YOU WHAT!" **

* * *

**A/N: …It could happen! Poor Den…**

**Ed: Poor me! **

**Winry: Well, you try attaching auto-mail! It's hard!**

**Ed: HOW HARD IS IT TO LABEL THE PIECES! **

**Winry: --;; **

**Al: REVIEW! **


	7. The One that Sucked

**NC Ace: Thanks so much. **

**Freanch-fri-freak: Thank you, it's great that you can picture it in the anime, that's what you try to go for. Just so you know, my MSN sn is winry(underscore)the(underscore)amazing, so IM me there, please. **

* * *

**Pairings: No**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 71**

Edward Elric, a national prodigy. Edward Elric, the youngest State Alchemist ever. Edward Elric, hero of the people.

Ed Elric, best friend to Winry Rockbell and Al Elric. Ed Elric, short-tempered and short-sized. Ed Elric, most selfless and selfish person ever.

As many names as Ed had, Winry and everyone else could only think of one, the same name his mother himself had given him.

Edward Elric, a.k.a., good ole' Goldeye.


	8. The One with the Welcome

**Freanch-fri-freak:grins: Edo-kun's lurking next to you with a bat, Mearii. XD It's the shrimp thing…:bows before Ed: Oh great alchemist who is at least one inch taller then me…**

**Sarah: Aww, thanks! I enjoyed reading your review! **

**Kiyuu-Chan: Thank you! Look below. **

**Pairings: Non-existent, but I'm working on the pairing you requested, Kiyuu-Chan, sorry it's not this time, but just wait! I suspect I'll publish it by tomorrow. **

**Word Count: Oh. My. God. Actually 100 words! I did it:dances to "Ready Steady Go": **

**Rating: T, for someone's dirty mouth.**

* * *

"GODDAMNIT!" Someone howled. Lieutenant Hawkeye's head snapped around from where she had been reprimanding Fury for bringing in yet **another** stray cat. Havoc tweaked his cigarette idly, walked over to the door, and yanked it open.

A red shape fell through, having been apparently leaning on the door. "Damn…" It muttered, sitting up straight and attempting to disentangle itself from the red coat. "Damn that Mustang… Set it up…"

He looked up at the sudden rustle of noise from the room. Five stern faces, and one semi-angry one stared at him. He grinned weakly.

"Welcome back, Ed." The group chorused.

**I actually like this one. Yay. **

**Pweeze review! Reviews feed my kitty-kat, who is my secretary, and the more reviews you send the more time he gives me to write! (I'm not joking…He IS my secretary…O.o) **


	9. The One Where Denny is Spelled Wrong

**Sika Kuriyama: Thank you! Poprocks and Coke, yum, I want some! Is Roy/Havoc actually a pairing? O.O Whoa…But I will do the other pairing. **

**MetalWing Alchemist: I like your pen name! Thanks for the review! **

**Freanch-fri-freak:  :shakes head: That's whatcha get for callin' him short. Hey, I'm on, you're not. Wait, so you're Mary? You were on last night when I was, but you were away. :pouts: **

**Pairings: Maria/Danny, courtesy of Kiyuu-Chan. Or is it Ross/Bloch? I dunno…**

**Word Count: 183**

**Rating: K**

**Time: Takes place around Ep. 18-19. I dunno when exactly, too lazy to check…Heh. **

Maria Ross craned her neck a little bit to try to hear better what the Elric brothers where talking about inside the room, knowing that they'd (Ed'd) be furious if she intruded. They(Ed) were unhappy that she and Danny had even protested to at least stay outside.

She turned a little more to her left to check on her partner, Danny. He was asleep. She sighed, frustrated, and settled to stare at the wall ahead of her.

Under his eyelashes, Danny looked at Maria, hoping that she wasn't too mad at him. How'd he work his charm on her is she was angry?

Maria looked at him again. Danny shifted quickly, trying to appear sleeping again. His hair fell in front of his eyes.

Maria sighed, and stood up, stretching a bit. She walked over to her partner, and paused before bending down and moving the intruding hair lightly. Danny shivered under her touch and smiled, presumably in his sleep, still. Ross smiled again and walked down the hall to get a coffee quickly, not knowing that Danny was watching her every move.

**I'm so weird….Sorry about that….Weird, wasn't it?** **o.O**


	10. The One with Pissed Off Havoc

**MetalWing Alchemist: It's an awesome name! Thanks a lot!**

**Freanch-fri-freak: Roflmao, thanks. And thanks for the idea too! I shall do it! Mwahahaha. **

**Pairings: Fury/Hawkeye, courtesy of Sika Kuriyama **

**Word Count: 110**

**Rating: K**

**Oh, and will someone please tell me how to spell "Sergeant" correctly? I don't think I spelled it right… **

_Twik_. Out of the corner of her eye First Lieutenant Hawkeye noticed Second Lieutenant Havoc twitch his cigarette. "Havoc, put that thing out." Havoc mumbled while putting out the offensive cigarette and throwing it away.

Sitting down again, Havoc faced the stack of paperwork ahead of him with dread. "Say, Hawkeye, why dontcha ever pick on Fury!" He asked, hoping to distract her attention from his unfinished work.

"Because, Havoc," She replied, still working. "Sergeant Fury does his work and doesn't complain. You should be more like him." She lifted her eyes from her work and smiled at Fury, who blushed furiously.

Havoc scowled and started his work, still muttering.


	11. The One that Scared People

**REQUESTED BY FREANCH-FRI-FREAK: I PRESENT: ED'S HAIR: THE PLAY! **

**Not really a drabble, but oh well. **

**ACT ONE: THE MISTAKE**

"Winry!" Alphonse called, turning around the house and spotting a head with long blonde hair sitting under the tree. "Hello Winry!" Al said, sitting next to her.

"WHAT THE HELL, AL!" Ed screamed, punching Al under his chin.

**ACT TWO: THE HAIR**

Ed sat on the edge of his bed with a hair brush. He had to brush his hair with 100 strokes every day to preserve that healthy sheen.

His wrist snapped at stroke 99 and a half. "DAMMIT!" He screamed.

**ACT THREE: THE SCISSORS**

Edward got a pair of scissors from the junk drawer in the kitchen and chopped his hair off. He then took some blackberries and smushed them into his beauteous gold locks…Or what was left of them.

Winry knocked on his door. "Hey, Ed, can I come in? Al and I are…Worried about you…"

"Sure!" Ed said brightly, and they opened the door.

Winry screamed.

Wait, no, that was Al. Sorry.

Al screamed like a little girl.

SORRY.

Al screamed like he always does.

Winry fainted and Pinako threw Ed's sorry blackberry coated ass out the door.

**ACT FOUR: THE APOLOGIES**

**Boy, that sucked. I'll write another one soon. About his hair. Then NC Ace's request, which I have ideas for. Yay! Review!**


	12. The One that Kinda Made Sense

**Until further notice, "The Real FullMetal and Other Wondrous Raps" and "CAN with Alphonse Elric" are on hold. I will be using the time I would be spending on those stories on a new story I'm starting and "Downhill to Central". **

**Pairings: EdxHair, RoyxHair, AlxHair **

**Word Count: 189**

**Rating: K **

Edward Elric sat on his bed at Central, looking into space. His fingers reached up to his head, where they stopped short.

Oh yeah. He had cut his hair.

Just then Alphonse walked in, **his** hair swaying in an invisible wind. "Hello nii-san." Al greeted Ed before leaving into the adjoined bathroom.

"Hey Al," Ed replied after a sigh. Al stuck his head out.

"What's wrong nii-san?"

"Just…Ever since I cut my hair I feel like its still there, ya know? Its like when people get their limbs removed and they still feel them." Al stared at his older brother long and hard.

"No nii-san, I don't know." Edward sighed again.

"Of course." He walked out of the room, clapping Al on the shoulder as he left.

"What's with that guy?" Roy asked after seeing Ed in the hall.

"Noooo idea." Al said, shaking his head. "I **think** he still thinks he has hair."

"Oh." Roy said, nodding knowledgeably. "Thaaaat's it."

"Yeaaaah…I'm gonna go, Taisa." Roy didn't reply, still staring into space. "You guys are weird." Al muttered, but even so, his hands were running through his own hair.

**Wow. I'm weird. **

**Review! **


	13. The One that Made Someone Cry

**NOTICE: "The Real FullMetal and Other Wondrous Raps", "CAN with Alphonse Elric", and "Drabbles to Chew On" will be discontinued until further notice. I will be using the time I would normally be spending on these stories to work on "Downhill to Central" and a new story I am writing. Feel free to still request things for "Drabbles", though! **

**OMIGOSH I AM SO SORRY I WROTE THIS LIKE 2 DAYS AGO AND I FORGOT TO UPLOAD IT! **

**Pairings: None, really, I s'pose. **

**Word Count: 363, a nice long one before it goes on break. **

**Rating: T**

"Look at him, he's steaming…" Someone muttered in the crowd. Edward's ears picked up that comment and millions of others as he stared in amazement and anger at the huge sign posted above his head in the mess hall.

**_THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: A HUMAN, OR A CLEVER SHRIMP? _**The poster then went on to tell about how there are some species of shrimp that are smart enough to disguise themselves as humans, complete with pictures and diagrams. The most interesting thing, however, was a list in the corner that explained how Edward was like a shrimp and how he was different.

**Edward Elric eats like crazy: NON-SHRIMP**

**Edward Elric does not grow past the age of 10: SHRIMP**

**Edward Elric has an antenna: SHRIMP **

**Edward Elric sticks with only one other of his type: SHRIMP **

The list went on and on, listing most of Ed's bad habits and characteristics for the world to see and classifying them as "shrimp-like".

Edward let out a growl he couldn't hear and ran towards the middle of the crowd, then straight to Mustang's office. He opened his mouth to yell, but then heard voices behind the door and closed it.

"Boy, we got 'em good that time, Colonel." A voice laughed.

"Yes, Havoc, we did. I can't wait to see the look on FullMetal's face!" A second voice replied.

"He'll be soo mad…" A deeper voice said, laughing along with the others.

Ed had had enough. He threw the door open with a flourish and clapped his hands together, bringing them down hard on the floor.

TWO DAYS LATER 

"Hey, Colonel Mustang?"

"What do you want, Breda?"

"When d'you think FullMetal'll let us out of here?"

"I don't know, Breda."

"I need a smoke!" Havoc gasped, trying to break his way through the solid wall that separated the three soldiers from the door. Ed had also sealed the window.

"Hey, Colonel Mustang?"

"What **now**, Breda!"

"Didja **really** leave your gloves outside?" There was a pause.

"Yes, Breda."

"I'm hungry and I need a freaking smoke!" Havoc howled, banging on the wall. The other two followed suit while Ed stood just outside the wall, grinning his head off.

**Inspired by NC Ace's request, although I dunno if that's what she meant…Oh well. That was funnn to write! **


	14. The One with the Carnival

**My thoughts: OMG, SUMMER'S ALMOST OVER, OMG, I NEED TO WRITE A LOT OF SUMMER BASED DRABBLES! **

**Yeah…Anyway….**

**Enjoy the drabble, and I'll try to think up more summer ones…Heh heh. **

**Pairings: Erm…Kinda RoyAi, and kinda RoyxEd, I suppose… **

**Rated: T**

**Word Count: 189**

Mustang sighed. _Why, oh, why did I let myself be suckered into this!_ An image of Hawkeye suddenly swam in his mind. _Oh. Yeah. Hawkeye suckered me into taking a break…But with **him**!_

"What's on your mind, Colonel?" Ed asked, glaring up at his superior. _Stupid Alphonse…"The Colonel needs a break, brother." Blah, blah, blah!_

"Nothing, FullMetal…Except this stupid carnival…" Yes, laid out before the unhappy pair was a full-fledged carnival. Edward grinned suddenly.

"Well, come on **Colonel**; let's go on a ride…"

**TWO HOURS AND FIVE ROLLER COASTERS LATER**

Thus far, Edward's plan to make the Colonel throw up had been unsuccessful. However, he had annoyed him with his screaming…That was worth something.

On board at their sixth roller coaster, right before they took off, Roy made a point to talk to Ed.

"FullMetal, please don't scream. People aren't going to think highly of a State Alchemist that yells his ass off on roller coasters." Mustang smirked; sure that he had gotten the better of the boy.

As the ride started, Ed turned his head and made it a point to scream right in the bastard Colonel's face.

**Meh. Not as good as what I had in mind. Although, I did imagine the last line exactly like that, I didn't like the rest. **

**Yes, I thought this up at a carnival. Well, the last line, anyway. The rest was thrown together about 2 weeks AFTER the carnival. **

**Review! **


	15. The One that was Strange

_**EPISODE 25 SPOILERS, SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. IF YOU DON'T, YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T SEEN IT. DON'T READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW. **_

**writerauthorguy: I accept your challenge. XD **

**I actually wrote most of this about… Um… A month ago? But I forgot the last word, so… Yeah… **

**Note: This is kinda crack, 'cuz uh… It was hard to fit in the words writerauthorguy wanted. XS**

**Pairings: FueryxScieszka, as requested by writerauthorguy, and I had to put in HavocxHawkeye, and RoyAi. **

**Word Count: 185**

**Rating: K+**

After the death of Brigadier General Hughes, Scieszka decided to continue to work for the military, using her photographic memory to organize Colonel Mustang's **_CONTACTS _**, which was quite handy.

Also, she got to work with Sergeant Fuery, which in itself was more of a reward then a paycheck would ever be.

Both of the quiet subordinates were avid bookworms, and often spent time discussing books they had just read. They hit it off right at the start, and their other colleagues knew it, some of them perhaps inwardly **_GREEN_** with envy that two people had hit it off so well, and had such a great relationship, although Lt. Havoc and Lt. Hawkeye were getting together quite well themselves

This one time, Fuery tripped on his own **_SHOES_**, and everyone else either laughed at him or rolled their eyes, except Scieszka, who truthfully told him that she did it all the time.

They were a comfort to each other, and freaking cute to see, but don't tell Mustang. He got annoyed by that… And by Hawkeye and Havoc's PDA… Hm…

**Hee hee… I almost put "This one time, at band camp, Fuery etc. etc." but I decided not to… If you watch "Orphen" you may get it… Or if you don't you may, heck if I know. **

******  
**


	16. The One with The Watch

Ed rubbed the front of his pocketwatch gently, admiring the chimera design as Winry would if she was there. That pocketwatch had been through a lot, and it showed.

The raised design on the front was colored differently from the base, and the back side had scratchs all over it. When you opened it, as Ed did now, you could see grime on the face of the watch, and scratches and dirt on the inside top. He closed it again, noticing the click. That wasn't supposed to happen... The clasp had worn down too.

The chain was alright, but how much could you do to a chain, really? Although this WAS the fourth replacement Ed had attached... Edward swung the pocketwatch on it's chain and caught it in his auto-mail hand, not noticing the door open and Mustang walk in.

"Hello FullMea--" Mustang stopped short and stared at the pocketwatch, then snatched it from Ed's hand and examined it like Ed was doing before. He sighed exhasperatedly. "Look at this watch, FullMetal! It's been DEMOLISHED!" Ed stared at his feet while Mustang spun around to the door, still holding his pocketwatch. He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Edward sighed with relief just as the door banged open again. "But honestly, Ed," Mustang said tiredly. "You've only had the damn thing for four days!"

**XD I was looking at my pocketwatch and it's all scuffed up... I'VE only had it for like a week. Poor things, pocketwatches. No respect.  
In a hurry to post this, so no review responses, sorry. **


End file.
